honeys_storyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Love - or something like this/1. Kapitel
»Sky?« Lilliths Stimme dröhnt an mein Ohr, aber ich ignoriere sie. »Sky, bitte antworte mir!« Jetzt klingt Lillith flehent, ich kann nicht weiter weg sehen. »Was ist, Lillith?«, murmele ich und unterdrücke die Tränen, dir schon wieder zu kommen drohen. Die ich jetzt seit drei Wochen zu unterdrücken versuche. Seit dem Tag, an dem David verschwand. »Ich weiß, Davids Verlust hat dich schwer getroffen«, sagt Lillith mit Mitgefühl in der Stimme. »Aber du musst dich zusammenreißen, Süße. Die Welt bleibt nicht stehen, Sky, auch wenn du es vielleicht gern zu hättest.« Meine Welt ist vor genau drei Wochen zerbrochen, nur noch ein schwarzes Loch existiert an ihrer Stelle. Aber das kann Lillith ja nicht verstehen. Sie war bei so etwas noch nie sehr verständnisvoll. Ich stochere lustlos mit meiner Gabel in meinem Essen herum. Unsere Schulmensa ist nicht gerade für ihr gutes Essen bekannt - nein, ganz und gar nicht - und dementsprechend sieht das auf meinem Teller auch eher aus wie ein Haufen erdiger Würmer als wie Nudeln. Und es schmeckt auch genauso. »Hey. Sky.« Ich blicke auf und begegne Lilliths Blick. Ihre Augen sind grün, richtig grün, und stechen heraus wie ein Smaragd unter Kieseln. So wie auch der Rest an ihr - sie ist der Smaragd, ich der Kiesel. Lillith streicht sich ihre leicht gelockten kupferfarbenen Haare zurück, spießt ein Stück Fleisch von ihrem Teller auf und betrachtet es misstrauisch. »Was sollte das nochmal darstellen?«, fragt sie mich. Ich zucke nur die Schultern. »Keine Ahnung«, murmele ich. »Woher soll ich das schon wissen?« »Schwer zu erkennen, nicht?« Lillith kichert. »Ich glaube, das soll Gulasch sein.« Ich habe gerade gar keine Lust auf Kichern. Lillith beugt sich etwas vor. »Weißt du was?« »Nö.« Lillith verdreht die Augen. »Lewis hat mich endlich gefragt!« »Toll.« Lillith stöhnt. »Sag mal, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört, Sky? Lewis hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm ausgehen möchte!« Ich blicke auf und höre, wie eine Nudel zurück auf meinen Teller flatscht. Ich starre Lillith an, die mich anstrahlt, als wäre gerade nach Jahren zum ersten Mal die Sonne wieder aufgegangen. Und in diesem Moment macht sie der Sonne ernsthafte Konkurrenz. »Er hat was?« Lewis ist Lilliths Schwarm und große Liebe seit der Grundschule. Sie hatte nie etwas mit jemand anderem angefangen, obwohl sie praktisch bei jedem eine Chance hätte. Lillith grinst mich an sie ein Honigkuchenpferd. »Ja!«, ruft sie aus. »Ich kann es selbst kaum glauben!« »Hat der nicht eine Freundin?« Lillith zieht beide Augenbrauen hoch - eine Geste, die sie immer macht, wenn sie versucht etwas für die Wahrheit zu halten, an dass sie nicht glaubt. »Er sagte, er habe sich von Veronica getrennt«, sagt sie leise. Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, bis sie sich ganz taub anfühlt. Ich würde es Lillith wirklich gönnen, einmal Glück mit der Liebe zu haben - dass es zwischen ihr und Lewis so sein wird, wie bei David und mir. Aber Lewis ist ein Arschloch und ich will nicht, dass er Lillith verletzt. »Und das glaubst du ihm?«, frage ich misstrauisch und spieße die verloren gegangene Nudel auf. Lillith wird blass vor Ärger. »Natürlich!«, faucht sie. Ich unterdrücke ein Seufzen. »Lillith, warum siehst du es denn nicht ein? Lewis ist ...« »Der Junge, mit dem ich zusammen sein will!«, unterbricht Lillith mich, reißt ihr Tablet an sich und stapft davon. Ich schlage meinen Kopf gegen die Tischplatte und einer meiner Strähnen landet in der braunen Soße, in der die Wurm-Nudeln ertrinken. Warum muss ich in letzter Zeit nur immer alles zerstören, was ich mir in den vielen Jahren aufgebaut habe? »He.« Ich sehe auf und die Strähne hinterlässt einen braunen Fleck auf meiner Wange. Vor mir steht Lewis und blinzelt mich aus seinen rehbraunen Augen anzüglich an. »Was?«, grummele ich schlecht gelaunt. »Du hast da was.« Er beugt sich zu mir und wischt den Soßenfleck von meiner Wange. Perplex starre ich ihn an und bin zu geschockt, um seine Hand wegzustoßen. »Ich schätze mal, du bist nicht gekommen, um zu sehen, dass meine Soße spritzt«, bringe ich irgendwann heraus. Lewis lächelt leicht. »Weißt du, wo Lillith ist?« Ich deute wage hinter mich. »Irgendwo dahinten.« »Gut.« Und schon geht er wieder. Und er hat nur eine halbe Minute gebraucht, um meine ohnehin schon auf dem Tiefpunkt stehende Laune noch ein Stückchen absacken zulassen. Ich krame meine über den Tisch ausgebreiteten Schulsachen zusammen und stopfe sie achtlos in meine Tasche, dann werfe ich mir diese über die Schulter und greife nach meinem Tablett. Während ich die Mensa durchquere laufen Veronica und ihre Clique an mir vorbei. Ich habe nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was sie überhaupt hier machen. Normalerweise besetzen sie draußen eine ganze Tischgruppe und Veronica knutscht vor aller Augen mit ihrem Freund herum - mit ihrem Lewis-hat-aber-gesagt-sie-hätten-sich-getrennt-Freund. »Ach, sieh einer an wer da kommt«, stichelt Veronica und Evelyn stellt mir ein Bein. Dem ich zum Glück noch rechtzeitig ausweichen kann. Veronica stellt sich mir in den Weg und betrachtet mein Erdwurm-Essen abschätzig. »Schmeckt's dir, Erdweibchen?« Und mit diesen Worten kippt sie mir das Essen über die Bluse. Kategorie:Love - Or Something like this